guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to Item of the Week Farming
Background Every week, Nicholas the Traveler requests a different item in exchange for Gifts of the Traveler. These items of the week end up being very valuable for a short period, since the gifts can usually be sold for – (and opening the gifts yields valuable items). Veteran players usually have no trouble farming the item using advanced (although standard) builds and they have access to the ideal farming locations. This guide, however, is designed to help every player of the game, including the relatively new player, who has fewer skills and might need to unlock the farming area. Solo farming builds These solo builds (from PvX) can be used every week to farm Nick's request item. (Rare exceptions will be noted in the guide.) * : 55 monk * : Terra tank * : Spirit spammer * : 130 dervish Week starting 2010-09-06: Spiritwood Planks Summary * Item: Spiritwood Planks ** Dropped by: Artisan list, Rare Material Traders, and Category:Drops spiritwood ** Found in: Farming locations There are 4 ways to farm for Spiritwood: * Buy from the rare material traders (who are likely sold out). * Craft them for 5 , 10 , and 100 at an Artisan * Purchase them from other players. * Farm Island Guardians including Sourgewind (very slow) Market prices With demand for dust normally high, prices have sky-rocketed, so it might turn out to be more cost effective to sell dust to other players and buy spiritwood. ; Crafting costs — 440 per plank from scratch These are the likely costs if you are purchasing all materials from players: * Dust is going for 6.5k/stack = 260 for 10 * Wood trades at roughly 2k/stack = 80 for 10 * Planks always cost 100 gold to craft. ; Net costs by selling dust and buying spiritwood — 110 (or up to 140 profit) These are the likely costs if you already own the materials: * Sell dust for 260 * Sell wood for 80 * Buy planks from players at 200–450 Week starting 2010-08-30: Hardened Humps Summary * Item: Hardened Humps ** Dropped by: Gypsie Ettins ** Found in: Kryta: *** Explorable Areas: Nebo Terrace, North Kryta Province *** Missions: Divinity Coast, D'Alessio Seaboard Farming locations ; Nebo Terrace : Up to 17 Gypsie Ettins can be found around Nebo Village: a group of 2 near the Statue of Dwayna to the south (will often aggro on the nearby tengu); a group of 3 (sometimes including the boss Glutt Wallop) to the north; and 4 groups of 1–3 to the west. A short walk from either Beetletun or Bergen Hot Springs will get you to the ettin's range, although you'll have to fight through some mergoyles, tengu, and/or undead on the way. Use the portal to North Kryta Province to rezone in order to avoid having to repeatedly fight through the other monsters. :* If your character has the War in Kryta event active, there will be a Peacekeeper roadblock on the way from Beetletun, which will delay you with an unskippable dialogue. It may be easier for such characters if you leave from Bergen instead. ; North Kryta Province : A few ettin can be found just east of the Ascalon Settlement. This is not a very efficient farming location, as they are too far away from a portal for quick rezoning. ; Places to avoid Divinity's Coast and D'Alessio Seaboard are impractical farming locations: you have to complete at least half the mission before finding any ettins. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: Skills that block attacks are not useful since Gypsie Ettins use Irresistible Blow, which causes knockdown when blocked. * Tactics: As Gypsie Ettins are melee fighters, anti-melee tactics are recommended. Also, consider interrupting the ettin's Healing Signet. * Recommended skills: Skills that deal damage when a foe attacks, like Empathy or Spiteful Spirit, should work well. Skills that increase armor, like Physical Resistance, are also useful. Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' * a 55 strategy relying on Shield of Judgment will not work as Shield of Judgment is unable to kill the Ettins. Try using arcane echo and Ray of Judgment. It takes 3 consecutive uses of RoJ to kill the ettins. * The Caromi Tengu Wild have Shatter Enchantment, so bring a suitable cover enchantment or don't have any enchantments up when running past them. ; Name : Build code, link to PvX, or description. (No need to mention 55 Monk, Terra Tank, Spirit Spammer, or 130 Dervish *unless* (a) the build won't work or (b) there are additional notes for the farms above.) Add any tactics notes, if different from above. Week starting 2010-08-23: Glowing Hearts Summary * '''Item': Glowing Hearts ** Dropped by: Fire Imps *** Found in: North Kryta Province & Talmark Wilderness ** Dropped by: Inferno Imps *** Found in: Divinity Coast (explorable), Nebo Terrace, North Kryta Province, Stingray Strand, Talmark Wilderness, The Black Curtain & Divinity Coast, Sanctum Cay Farming locations ; North Kryta Province : 11 groups of 2–3 Fire Imps appear in the southwest corner of the area, in a region bounded by Lion's Arch to the east and D'Alessio Seaboard to the west (see map for spawn points and patrol routes). The most efficient path is probably to leave from Lion's Arch, head north to the first stationary group, then west, then south from the resurrection shrine, and then west towards D'Alessio. ; Sanctum Cay (mission) : 2 groups of 4 Inferno Imps appear at the start of the mission. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: In North Kryta, the Imps can cause burning. There is some risk from aggroing Caromi patrols or miscellaneous Skale in the area. * Tactics: Follow the map; avoid unnecessary aggro unless (a) you're confident in your build surviving and (b) you don't mind wasting the time. * Recommended skills: Bring some self-heals or at least condition/burning removal. Breath of the Great Dwarf is especially nice. Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' * This is a good week to try out solo farming, if you haven't done it before: since the Imps in ''North Kryta are low-level, nearly any L20 character with damage and some healing ability should be able to farm these successfully. (Just remember to stay away from non-Imps, who are somewhat tougher for a first-time solo effort.) Week 2010-08-16: Truffles Summary ]] * Item: 1 Truffle ** Dropped by: Fungal Wallows (not the similarly named Rot Wallows) ** Found in: Echovald Forest * Nick's travel trick: If you have less faction for the group controlling Vasburg Armory or Durheim Archives, then you can reach Nick quickly by exiting one of those outposts into Morostav Trail and immediately dying. Instead of resurrecting at the faction-aligned shrine outside the outpost, you will find yourself at the uncontrolled shrine right next to Nicholas. (For this week, that likely means that the party's total Luxon faction is less than its Kurzick.) Farming locations ; Melandru's Hope : Exit from Jade Flats (Kurzick) for Kurzick faction. (Can also leave from Brauer Academy or Lutgardis Conservatory.) Take a sharp left (deftly avoiding the Ranger boss and his large patrol at the bottom of the slope). Take out the Dragon Moss etc and then head south/south-east. Your target is Rot Foulbelly & company. Unfortunately, they have a fairly wide patrol area. Fortunately, you will run into a number of the desired Fungal Wallows as you look for him/clear the pitch. Unfortunately, there are lots of Dredge to slow you down. A two party run should average 2 Truffles per run. : From Brauer Academy, follow the river Northeast to the rez shrine near the "e" in Melandru's Hope, then wait for the Wallow-Dredge Gatherer pairs to run by. For solo runs, the blessing is worth it for the +3 health regeneration, even if you only kill the ~7 Wallow-Dredge Gatherer pairs. Note that some pairs do not start patrolling until you get near them. ; Morostav Trail : Outside Vasburg Armory, the F. Wallows spawn two-at-a-time accompanied by Blood Drinkers. The bad news here is that they will fight with other spawns in the area, making it hard to get credit for killing more than a few each time you zone. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: general threats like hex, condition, environmental effects etc. * Tactics: important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc * Recommended skills: skills like anti-kd, hex removal etc Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' * Of the above builds, only the Spirit Spammer will work against Wallows because of their life stealing touch skill, Vampiric Bite. ; Name : Build code, link to PvX, or description. (No need to mention 55 Monk, Terra Tank, Spirit Spammer, or 130 Dervish *unless* (a) the build won't work or (b) there are additional notes for the farms above.) Add any tactics notes, if different from above. Week starting 2010-08-09: Keen Oni Talons Summary * '''Item': Keen Oni Talons ** Dropped by: Oni ** Found in: The Jade Sea Farming locations All oni spawns consist of 3–4 oni (in the Rhea's Crater farm, the same bridge twice triggers two groups). (The best rates below do not take into account rezoning times.) ; Boreas Seabed : From Zos Shivros Channel, head towards Sskai, Dragon's Birth, where you will find a group of oni just to the south of his group. There is a second group directly west from Sskai, next to the large rock formation. A third group can be found by skirting the formation to the northwest, and a fourth group will pop up just west of the resurrection shrine to the northwest. All of these groups can be reached without aggroing anything more than a couple Kraken Spawn (which you may want to kill off first, so your spirits don't get distracted). (Best rate: 5 min/4 groups = 1.25 min/grp.) ; Mount Qinkai : Leave Aspenwood Gate, cross the bridge, and follow the southern edge of the area to the east. You will encounter a patrol of Rot Wallows, but if you stay back, they will turn and head north. There are 2 spawns of oni to the east, on the way to the beach. (Best rate: 3 min/2 groups = 1.5 min/grp.) ; Maishang Hills : Head directly south from Eredon Terrace (the Rot Wallow patrol will head west and are easy to avoid) into the narrow valley. One group of oni can be found on the path that leads up the western edge of this valley, and a second group appears in a small dell on the eastern edge of the area slightly to the south. (Best rate: 2 min/2 groups = 1.00 min/grp.) ; Rhea's Crater : Solo players should bring a team of heroes/henchmen to help reach the farming spot here. Head northeast from The Aurios Mines and follow the path through a couple groups of Rockhide Dragons. Then, bear left and follow the wall, taking out Lorelle Jade Cutter along the way, until you come to an uphill path with a bridge at the top. At this point, solo players should send their H/H teammates back the way you came until they are off the radar. Cross the bridge to the northeast and you will trigger a double-spawn of oni (6–8) at the far end of the bridge. After dispatching them, step off the bridge, then re-cross the bridge to trigger another double-spawn on the southwest end. This is probably the most efficient farm for larger parties. (Best rate: 5 min/4 groups = 1.25 min/grp.) Threats & recommended skills * Threats: Oni use Shadow Shroud which prevents enchantments from being cast. Horns of the Ox will knock down solo players. * Tactics: important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc * Recommended skills: Skills that trigger per attack like Spiteful Spirit and Empathy to exploit Demonic Agility. Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' * '''Suggested Solo #1:' Suggest builds (other than 4 above) that work well here. Week starting 2010-08-02: Moon Shells Summary * Item: Moon Shells ** Dropped by: Leviathan Claws, Leviathan Eyes, and Leviathan Mouths. ** Found in: The Jade Sea. Farming locations * Suggested Farm #1: From Leviathan Pits exit to Gyala Hatchery (explorable). Pay the Priest at the first shrine to earn faction while you hunt shells. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: Claws interrupt with Distracting Blow. Eyes degen and interrupt with Clumsiness. Mouths cause bleeding. * Tactics: important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc * Recommended skills: skills like anti-kd, hex removal etc Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' * '''Suggested Solo #1:' Suggest builds (other than 4 above) that work well here. See also * Tips for previous requests * Primary article on Nick * The PvX farming guide Category:Farming guides